


TrustFall

by ShimmerTheDumbass



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, How Do I Tag, Swords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28541238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShimmerTheDumbass/pseuds/ShimmerTheDumbass
Summary: Legend watched in horror as the battle turned against his party."SKY!"(First fic I've finished in a while, sorry!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	TrustFall

Legends seen a lot of fights go wrong. He's expected to die more than once in this party of heroes but today, he was sure this is where all of his bad karma was coming back to get him.  
  
As Legend looked around the battle he thought about where they had gone wrong. Time had been knocked out early, taking a hit for an unsuspecting Four. Not long after the rest started dropping like flies. He could barely make out Captain getting tossed across the field like he was nothing but a rupee as he tried to find each of his friends.

His eyes landed on the only member of their party still standing, Sky. See they were in his Hyrule so he had already known the terrain of Skyloft, making it easier for him to adjust to the sudden ambush. Legend held his breath as the enemies began to circle around Sky, pushing him towards the edge of the land. 

Legend cast a glance to the other hero's tied down loftwing and winced; This was it. Sky was going to die and he couldn't do anything. He had failed his friends once again and this was how he would pay. He slowly started crawling towards the mob under the hope that maybe, just maybe Hylia would let him save at least her favourite of heroes. But Hylia had always been cruel to the Hero of Legends.

Legend watched in horror as the Hero of the Skies fall backwards off of the island, arms outwards with a peaceful look, knowing he knew full well his Loftwing wouldn't be able to catch him.

"SKY!" He shouted out through the blood filling his mouth as the Hero left his view. 

He watched with a dazed mind as the monsters turned to march towards him, hearing his shout. They were getting closer and he couldn't move. Farore why couldn't he move? The hero felt dread gather in his stomach as a Moblin arched a long wooden club adorned with teeth into the air above his head and quickly swung downwards.

A loud thump fell beside him and as he opened his eyes he saw the club, teeth buried into the dirt. He looked up as the Moblin fell, and arrow lodged through it's throat.

"Link I swear you can't just expect me to catch you everytime you jump off of Skyloft silly!' 

Legend looked up to see a blue Loftwing with a girl dressed in a long pink dress and tied back blonde hair telling off Sky. Wait!? Sky?!

"I'm sorry Zel! Can we talk about this after though?"

Sky spoke as he drew the Mastersword, hoping off of the now landed Loftwing. 

"Humph. Sure, let's just hurry k? Your friends don't looks so good."

Sun pulled a sword from her belt and steadied herself at Sky's side before the duo dashed into battle with the Hoard of monsters surrounding the heroes.

Sky had never been the best swordsman of the bunch, it always seemed as if he was expecting someone to fill in his gaps and as he watched the two fight he understood why.

Sky and Sun seemed to be less fighting, and more dancing, as Sky blocked a blow his Zelda would slip under the entangled weapons and land a hit on the creature and as Sun landed a killing blow Sky would spin around her and engage the next monster. It was an expressive display to say the least.

Legend felt his eyes getting heavy as the duo fought their way towards the traveller, finally seeing the battle turn in their favour his eyes started to close. And if he let a smile melt onto his face at the sight Hyrule being healed? He'd deny it later.

  
Legend woke to soft strumming near him and _oh Hylia did his whole body hurt_ he slowly opened his eyes to see the rest of the party seated around in various states of health. Beside him sat Sky and Sun, Sun playing a harp with a small smile as she watched Sky snoring on her shoulder.

Maybe he could get some more rest.


End file.
